


To Have Good Memories

by Crowgirl



Series: Welcoming Silences [38]
Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Baking, Childhood Memories, Cooking, Double Drabble, M/M, Non-Chronological, Not Beta Read, Presents, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: childhood memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have Good Memories

Sam waits by the oven in Mrs. Briggs’ kitchen, thinking about making these biscuits with her mother. She had been very small and her mother -- well, Sam really has no memories of her mother in perfect health but she was as well as she had ever been, laughing and teasing Sam about cutting the biscuits into odd shapes.

Paul stands in front of the shop window and studies the display. He’s no cook himself; despite his mother’s best efforts, he never really got the knack of it. He had considered trying to make up a Christmas pudding on his own but common sense warns him that this would be a poor decision. Still -- these tinned ones look unappealing in the extreme. Perhaps Mrs. Wallace has some better specimens.

Foyle slides the cookbook out of the paper bag and onto the bed and looks at it for a minute. Paul might be offended, of course, but Foyle doesn’t think he will be. He has his own, old and much marked-up copy of Mrs. Beeton tucked on a shelf in the kitchen -- a last gift from his grandmother. This will be a nice companion to it.


End file.
